


Astraphobia

by snowbunny23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbunny23/pseuds/snowbunny23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorm at an airport AU, in which Kenma is scared of thunder and lightning. Pretty much an adorable kuroken meet cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

BANG! A loud lightning strike echoed throughout the airport, reminding Kuroo there’s no way his plane was leaving anytime soon. There was a light drizzle outside, but the thunder and lightning seemed to be dominating the sky for the time being.

“Look, I get it’s important, but unless you want me to fight mother nature herself, there is literally nothing I can do,” Kuroo said into his cell phone.

He heard an annoyed voice reply but didn’t really pay attention. He knew what his boss is going to say. He’ll do the first presentation himself, but he needs to get there as soon as he could. It’s an important client, and his absence will be noted, blah blah blah. “—so it is vital that you get here _as soon as possible_. They will not accept this.”  

“Okay, I get it. I’ll call you when there’s an update.” BANG! Another strike of lightning.

His boss’s voice overflowed into his ears, but again he didn’t listen. This time it wasn’t due to his annoyance that his boss wanted him to control the weather. Off in the corner Kuroo noticed a boy, his blonde hair falling over most of his face.  At first he thought he was a teenager, since he was so small. But once Kuroo got a good look at his face he realized he must be around the same age as him.

The boy looked like he was trying to focus on his PSP, but failing with every roar of thunder. BANG! The boy folded into himself, signaling fear. He took a few deep breaths then turned his attention back to his game.

“—the second you get a departure time. Okay?”

“Yes, sir. I'll talk to you then.” Kuroo hung up without waiting for an answer then sat down a few rows away from the boy, just watching him play. He liked the way his eyes stayed focused while playing, so determined, so cute. Yet, a few seconds later there were more loud claps of thunder and all focus was lost.

Kuroo decided it would be better to offer any type of help he could, even if it was just a distraction. Grabbing his bags he walked over to the boy.

“What game is that?”

The boy looked up at Kuroo for a few seconds then went back to his game. “Dinosaur Hunter.” He didn’t seem too interested in Kuroo, but that didn’t stop him. Pushing his bag aside Kuroo sat down on the floor next to the boy and watched him play.

After a few silent minutes there was another loud bang, and another, and another. The boy paused his game and covered his head with his arms. When the thunder finally stopped the boy came out of hiding, but instead of going back to his game he looked at Kuroo.

“Why are you watching me?”

“Bored, mostly,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Mostly?”

“I thought it might help with your fear of thunder, too.”

“Hm,” the boys said turning his attention back to the PSP in his hand, but Kuroo was still smiling.

“What’s your name?” That made the boy look up at him again. He wasn’t smile. Kuroo got the feeling that he doesn’t smile very often. He was going to have to earn it.

“Kenma.”

“I’m Kuroo.” But Kenma didn’t say anything back, no interest in keeping the conversation going. It started to rain harder outside, the core of the storm heading their way. “Where are you going, Kenma?”

“My grandparent’s.”

“And where is that?”

“You’re a stranger. I can’t tell you that.”

Kuroo laughed. “Do I look dangerous?”

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a few seconds. “Yes.” Kuroo laughed louder.

“Don’t worry I won’t stalk you to your grandparent’s. I have a very important presentation to give.”

“What kind of presentation?” Kenma asked. _Yes_ , Kuroo thought, _he’s finally showing interest._

“Next year’s projections for my company.”

“What does that even mean?”

“They just want to make sure they’re going to stay rich. In reality it doesn’t matter.”

“Hm.” Kenma went quiet again, but the rain outside got louder and louder. “Oh no.” Kuroo looked down to see Kenma’s PSP dying.

Kenma grabbed for a bag beside him, looking for a charger Kuroo assumed. Just as Kenma was about to plug it in there were more claps of thunder. The charger dropped to the floor and Kenma covered both his ears with his hands. There was a clear look for fear on poor Kenma’s face.

Before Kuroo could help him in any way there was a particularly bright strike of lightning right next to the airport and all the lights flickered off. Everyone seemed to stop all at once. There must have been hundreds of people in this one place, but no one moved, not until the backup lights turned on. But, to Kenma, the dim lights were just a reminder of the danger outside.

“What’s going on?” Kenma asked in a nervous voice.

“The storm must have knocked out the power.” Kenma looked outside worriedly.

_He really doesn’t like storms._

“I’m sure everything will be fine. I mean we’re in an airport.”

“Where the all the walls are made of glass.”

“Yea, but I don’t think it normal glass that breaks easily. The architect must have taken storms into account—”.

“We need to move away from the walls.”

“Um, the airport is a circle. I don’t think there’s anywhere we can go that isn’t looking directly outside.” Kenma looked down at his shaking hands.

The thunder and lightning outside was getting louder and brighter. Kenma covered his head again, but this time it seemed like his whole body was shaking.

Kuroo sighed. He really wanted to help him, but didn’t know how. So Kuroo just did what came naturally to him. He unzipped his sweatshirt and pulled part of it over Kenma. He was so small that Kuroo was able to pull him closer and cover most of his body. But in an instant Kenma pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to help. I thought blocking it out would be better.”

“… you’re a stranger. I can’t cuddle with a stranger.”

Kuroo gave a small laugh. “Hey, no judging. I’ve made out with strangers before.”

Kenma didn’t laugh though; he just looked at Kuroo like he was the weirdest person he’s ever met. Maybe he is.

“Okay, we don’t have to cuddle. Just thought it would help—” A deafening roar of thunder interrupted Kuroo and he felt two small arms grab him around his torso.  

Both Kuroo and Kenma were silent. Kenma in embarrassment and Kuroo in shock. Kenma started to pull away, but the airport lit up with lightning and Kenma’s face went back to Kuroo’s chest.  Kuroo heard a small whimper, so he pulled the sweater over Kenma again. He felt the arms loosen, but they didn’t let go of him completely.

“Better?”

Kuroo heard a small “Yea” come from his chest. He couldn’t help but giggle.

“So maybe you wanna try the making-out-with-a-stranger-thing now?” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Don’t push your luck.” Even though Kuroo couldn’t see his face, he knew Kenma was smiling. _Victory_.

 

*2 years later*

 

Two small arms grabbed Kuroo around his back in his sleep. He looked at the clock. 4:22 AM. _Why am I awake???_ Then he heard it, the loud strike of thunder, and the arms around him tightened.  Kuroo turned around to face Kenma.

“You okay, Kenma?”

“Mhm, the thunder just woke me up.”

Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to his face and lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re getting better with it.” Kuroo would never admit it out loud but he kind of likes Kenma’s fear of thunderstorms. Of course, he didn’t like that Kenma was uncomfortable and scared. But it always lead to cuddling and how could Kuroo give that up? About 99% of the affection shown in their relationship was initiated by Kuroo, but when there was a storm outside Kenma always came running to Kuroo and wouldn’t let go until it passed. “Or maybe I’m just doing a better job at comforting you?”

“Shut up,” Kenma said while snuggling his face into Kuroo’s chest.

“Well either way it’s okay.”

“Hm?”

“Even if it is me that helping you, I’ll just continue to make it better for you.”

With that Kenma looked at Kuroo for a second then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Go back to sleep, Kuro.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me at snowbunny-yukito.tumblr.com.


End file.
